


Put Two and Two Together

by Kingless



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, First Meetings, Kissing, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingless/pseuds/Kingless
Summary: Ten considers himself a predator. Guarded and well attuned to his environment.Lucas is curious about the cat-like stranger prowling the night club.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Put Two and Two Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K_diss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_diss/gifts).



> So Kay found this post and sent it to me, it's adorable and now i'm gonna make it super dramatic and romantic so buckle up everyone

There's often a feeling that accompanies the places Ten finds himself on nights like this. The places where music could be felt in the walls and a smell that could only be described as human filled the air. Sweat and alcohol, desperation and loneliness. It made Ten's nose itch sometimes. It wasn't so bad where he was, sat at the bar with his legs crossed. His gaze drew across the crowds, bored and occasionally catching the eye of men and women alike. All the same, hunger and lust wrapped up in a body that could hardly take it. Ten almost felt bad for them, the men that came prowling toward him. Then they'd lay a hand here or there, and Ten felt less bad. It took Ten all of a minute to decide who his prey would be, and the men with the knock off watches and cheap cotton shorts weren't worth his time. To men like that Ten looked like gold. Gold wrapped in black leather and lace. 

But Ten had things to do. He was short on rent this month, that's the only reason he was there. The only reason he looked like the very embodiment of a one night stand. Ten didn't have time to be wasted, he needed a high roller and soon. 

"You look bored sitting here, angel, why don't you come have some fun?" a voice said, Ten glanced to his left. An older gentleman with a nice watch came scooting closer, a glass of vodka in his hand. Ten's gaze trailed over him, appraising him. The watch was older, a hand me down maybe. His drink was straight vodka, which meant he didn't have much to spend on drinks. He wanted to get drunk fast and pay less. Cheap, broke. And Ten could see the tag of his shirt. Worn and devoid of wards, washed too many times. He wasn't worth the time, 

"No thanks" Ten sighed, straightening up and sliding off the stool. His heels clicked on the tiled floor, that's how desperate Ten had been to get his rent paid. He'd strapped these horrid things on, knowing damn well they made his ass look great. The same ass the man at the bar was probably staring at as Ten sauntered away. Ten decided to make some rounds, there were more teenagers than wealthy men in the club tonight. Ten huffed to himself, he'd really have to pull out all the stops tonight. It was already midnight, he was running out of time. 

Kind of like Cinderella without the carriage or dress, Ten moved onto the dance floor near the VIP section and hoped to rope in a prince. Or at the very least a sucker with a fat wallet. 

The music in the walls was also in the floor, so Ten took a settling breath and lowered into a crouch. He felt the base in the ground and let it loosen him up, his eyes fluttering shut. And then he moved. He rolled his body up into a standing position, hips loose and arms sliding up his body into the air. He curled them into his hair next, biting his lip and turning in circles with the beat. All he really needed to do was keep rolling his body, it wasn't long before people around him started closing in. Drawn in as Ten tossed his head back and forth before bent forward and then dragged himself back into a standing position. And when he did he met a gaze across the way, a dark and curious gaze. 

Ten is a veteran, he's worked these clubs for years. And he knew from experience that every person he's met in these places was the same. Desperate for a good fuck or to feel anything but empty for a moment. And he could see it in their eyes every time, like they were going to vibrate out of their skin if he didn't touch them or if they didn't touch him. But this gaze, it was warm in a different way. Not burning with lust or want. Ten's steps hesitated, gaze resting with that warmth. The face accompanying it was handsome, full lips and a sharp jaw. The man's expression was just as curious as his gaze, it made a strange discomfort burrow under Ten's skin. A part of his job was flaunting his assets, reeling in horny, rich mongrels that wouldn't see him coming. Because as long as they were looking at his ass they wouldn't be able to tell the police what he looked like. But this man refused to look anywhere but Ten's face. Studying him in the midst of the music and chaos. 

A pair of hands settled on Ten's hips, whipping around him. The moment was broken so abruptly that Ten made an irritated noise as a rugged man reeled him by the waist.   
"What do I have to do to get this ass in my lap?" the man asked, a growl in his voice as he grinned down at Ten. Ten huffed, surveying him briefly. Nice shirt, real silk. Thing, gold chain. Most likely real. Real watch and studded belt. Nice leather boots too. He'd probably have a decent amount on him. Ten shook the thoughts of the dark eyed stranger from his mind. 

"Buy me a drink?" Ten asked, tip toeing two fingers down the man's chest. His gaze lit up, overjoyed as getting what he wanted. 

"Sure thing, doll" the man grunted, pushing through the crowd of dancing people, an arm still securely around Ten's waist. Lucky for him the man led Ten right through to VIP, right onto a nice velvet couch. Normally Ten would be preening, sitting pretty and batting his lashes. But he wanted to get this done quickly, the mood was ruined and he wanted to go home. "How's some gold tequila sound?" the man asked, offering the bottle and two shot glasses on the table in front of him. Ten mustered a smile, 

"Sounds delicious" he said, the man chuckled as he poured a shot. 

"You know what else sounds delicious?" he asked, oh gag...

"What?" Ten asked innocently, the man put the bottle down and picked up the shot glass. Then he leaned in close, Ten suppressed a shuddered of disgust. 

"Getting a taste of this" the man grabbed a handful of Ten's ass, Ten clenched his jaw and resisted the urge to clock the man right in the jaw. This was the issue with getting thrown off his game, if Ten wasn't ready to deal with this then he was going to lose his shit. Ten took a steadying breath, rent, rent, rent...

"Cute, maybe you'll get to later tonight" Ten said, voice sounding false and sweet even to his own ears. But the man with way too much grease in his hair was loving it, 

"I like the sound of that" he growled, leaning in again and latching onto Ten's neck. This time Ten did shuddered, lips pressing into a shaky line as he fought down every instinct to flee. He just had to get this guy into his car long enough to nab his wallet and lock him in. It would be messier than his usual routine, but Ten wouldn't last a whole night with this guy. At least, not without adding aggravated assault to his rap sheet. The man nibbled at Ten's neck, chuckling and grabbing Ten wherever he could reach. Ten's patience was beginning to thin, 

"Listen, I- hold on, just- wait a second" Ten shoved the man rather hard, and that was the wrong choice, apparently. The man grabbed Ten by the wrists, 

"Watch where you're shoving, doll, you don't want to make me angry" the man said lowly, Ten swallowed dryly. He may have been too hasty in choosing his prey tonight. 

"I have to go, it's late" Ten tried, tugging at his wrists still in the man's grip. 

"I don't think so, the night's still young" the man said, reeling Ten in closer again. Ten had the urge to scream, 

"Really, I have work in the morning and-" Ten yelped as the man grabbed a handful of his crotch, Ten slapped him across the face the moment he was free. The man cursed at him, grabbing for him again. Ten stumbled off the couch onto unsteady feet, heels catching the rug. He went wheeling backwards, a gasp leaving him as he felt himself falling. And then a pair of arms came up around him, Ten jerked his head back to peer up at whoever had caught him. A pair of familiar dark eyes peered back at him, Ten's jaw fell open. 

"Get your hands off him" the grabby man snarled, standing. The stranger that had caught Ten righted him and Ten realized he was now standing between two very tall, very intimidating men. He needed to remove himself asap. 

"I was about to say the same thing to you" the stranger said, Ten's suitor for the night bared his teeth as he made a step toward the stranger. Ten muttered a prayer and stepped between them, 

"It's alright, don't worry about it. We're fine" Ten said quickly, hands held up as he backed into the man. Who immediately put his arms around Ten's waist, a shit eating grin on his face. 

"You heard him" the man said, haughty. Ten had the urge to roll his eyes, instead he peered up at the stranger. Willing him to leave. It was a lot harder when he was this close, though. He was way better looking at this distance. Big, dark eyes, cute lips, and a swoop of dark hair. Plus he was tall and broad shouldered. If Ten weren't in the predicament he was in now he'd consider taking him home. But he had another pair of arms wrapped around him right then. 

"Alright, sorry I just thought he was bothering you" the stranger said, meeting Ten's gaze again. Ten didn't often regret his choices, but he was regretting this one so, so badly. 

"He's not, thanks" he lied, the stranger nodded. He gave Ten once last glance and mumbled apology before leaving them, Ten watched him go until he disappeared into the crowds. 

"Now where were we" the man chuckled, pulling Ten in closer. Arms tightening and freedom quickly fleeing him, Ten had to be quick. 

"Let's go in the bathroom, I don't like an audience" Ten said, trying to purr despite his slight panic. 

"It's all the same to me, doll" ugh, enough with the pet name! The man dragged Ten toward the back of the club, finding a bathroom that had a lock. He ushered Ten inside and locked the door behind him, Ten cycled through the possible outcomes of what was about to happen. Not many of them were very preferable right then. "Now show me what that pretty mouth can do" the man said lowly, approaching Ten with measured steps. Ten smiled coyly, reaching out and dragging his hands down the man's sides, feeling him up as he leaned up and kissed him.   
Ten had kissed a number of people in and out of the clubs he frequented. None of them were all that enjoyable, this man was no exception. But Ten was able to distract him long enough to slip his wallet from his back pocket and hide it in his own. 

"Ah, hah, wait, wait a second-" Ten huffed as the man began kissing down his throat, "I have a friend who likes to get in on stuff like this with me, he's at the bar. You mind if I go get him?" he asked, the man leaned back. His brow quirked, Ten kept his smile on as the man peered at him. Ten was becoming anxious as the seconds ticked by, 

"Be quick" he said finally, moving back so Ten could get to the door. 

"Of course, back in a flash" he said, tugging on the man's collar teasingly before booking it to the door. He unlocked it and slipped out, closing it behind him. With a quick glance around Ten hurried his way through VIP and out into the club. He wound his way through the people and toward the exit, the wallet in his pocket already burning a hole in the leather. The guy seemed persistent so he needed to hurry. And hurry Ten did. Well, as much as he could hurry in the heels he was wearing. 

The moon was bright outside the club, lighting up the dark street just outside. Lucas rubbed at the drying sweat on his neck. The air inside of the club had its own density, Lucas was pretty sure. Because it always clung to him when he left. The night air was nice, though. It cooled him, soothed the burning under his skin that often accompanied him on nights like this. Nights where his bed seemed far less inviting and tomorrow seemed much too far away. Lucas felt restless, and after laying eyes on that cool eyed stranger he felt even more so. 

Lucas didn't take home frivolous one night stands, he came and danced. He drank and talked. He met people, he burnt himself out until the sun rose. Then he went home and collapsed onto his couch. Because like he said, sometimes his bed didn't seem all that inviting. And tonight it seemed even less so. 

A sly smile and cat like eyes. That's what was occupying Lucas' mind as he stood out on the curb with the smokers. He didn't smoke himself, but company even when you don't need it is nice. So Lucas stood nearby, hands in his pockets as he watched the sky. He just had to wonder, what was someone like that doing running around with a man twice his age? Not that Lucas was the judgemental type, but it just seemed weird. Plus, they had a fight. Lucas had only meant to intervene because something seemed wrong. But the cat-eyed man had brushed him off. Something about their first meeting seemed so off. 

Across the dance floor Lucas had watched him, his movements were smooth and unhindered. It reminded Lucas of water, flowing with ease and without hurry. It was mesmerizing. It was no wonder why people flocked to him, pressed in on him. There was a certain energy the man gave out, like a gift. Almost saying 'this is as much as I'm willing to part with'. And yet, it was so strategically given Lucas couldn't help but be curious about him. 

The door to the club was thrown open with a startling slam, Lucas looked over his shoulder as someone came rushing out. He paused, almost shocked to find the man not only occupying his thoughts but now also his plane of sight. He was still in those heels and looking a little frazzles, Lucas wondered if something bad had happened after all. The man was coming toward the curb, so Lucas decided to try one more time. 

"Where's your friend?" he called, the man paused, steps slowing as he glanced Lucas' way. He blinked, 

"He wasn't really my friend, more like a stranger" the man said, he stayed a few feet away. Another testament to his cat-like nature, it seemed. As cautious as a stray. 

"Ah, bad company?" Lucas asked, the man cocked his head, lips quirking a bit. 

"Why are you so curious?" he asked, Lucas shrugged. 

"There's nothing wrong with being curious, I think" he said, 

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know" the man said, amused. Lucas grinned, 

"Satisfaction brought it back" he responded, the man regarded him with a shine in his gaze for a moment. Lucas approached him, and the man didn't scurry away luckily enough. In fact, he stayed right where he was and Lucas moved close enough that the man had to tip his head back to keep his gaze trained on his face. "I don't mean to hold you up, are you heading home?" he asked, the man shrugged. 

"The night's young" he said off handedly, Lucas smiled again. He opened his mouth to make his move, but the sound of the club door slamming open for the second time that night startled the both of them. The man before Lucas whipped his around, spitting a curse at the sight of his previous company. Who looked rather pissed off, might he add. 

"I have to go" the man hissed, ducking past Lucas. 

"H-hey, hold on a second-" Lucas grabbed the man's wrist, hoping to stall him long enough to get a name or number. 

"You! Stop! Give me my wallet back, you son of a bitch!" the rough man at the door bellowed, Lucas' eyes blew wide. The hot stranger was a thief? 

"Shit!" the stranger hauled Lucas with him, they ran together. Or more, stumbled together. 

"Hold on, wait-" Lucas tried again, but the other man was still yelling and taking chase. The hot stranger wasn't slowing down so Lucas sped up, keeping pace and passing him up moments later. He looked for a quick escape, and as they spun the corner he found it. "Over here!" he said, tugging the stranger into a narrow alley up ahead. He pushed him as far back as they could go, squeezing in with him. They were chest to chest, both of which were heaving as they caught their breath. They waited, listening as heavy steps thundered closer and then breezed past them. 

The stranger let go of a long, wheezy breath. 

"Holy shit that was close" he huffed, pushing sweaty, black hair out of his face. Lucas peered down at him, 

"Uh huh...so, you stole his wallet?" he questioned, the stranger hesitated. 

"I didn't-I didn't steal it, per se. It was more like payment for being insufferable" the stranger stumbled in his explanation, Lucas hummed. "Shut up, this is your fault anyway" he shoved Lucas by the shoulder, though he didn't go anywhere considering they were pinned between two brick walls. Lucas balked, 

"My fault? How?" he asked, incredulous. 

"If you hadn't distracted me I would've been long gone by now, he wouldn't have even known until I was home in my pajamas" the stranger huffed, Lucas snorted. 

"Distracted you?" he reiterated, the stranger nodded. "Would you like to elaborate?" he asked, the stranger opened his mouth, hesitated, and then shut it again. 

"Um...well, you see..." he murmured, uncertain. Lucas chuckled, "don't laugh at me! It was your face, your face is dumb and it distracted me" he snapped, Lucas cackled now. 

"My face is dumb?" he snorted, the stranger held air in his cheeks, trying not to laugh and turning pink. Then he let it go, huffing some more. 

"No" he muttered, Lucas grinned. 

"I think someone owes me an apology" he said, the stranger gave him a scathing look. "Or, you could give me your name instead" Lucas said, the stranger blinked a few times. 

"I-...It's Ten, you can call me Ten" the stranger, Ten, said finally. 

"I can call you Ten? Does that mean Ten isn't your real name?" Lucas asked curiously, Ten shrugged. 

"My full name is a pain to pronounce, you're better off with Ten" he said, 

"Alright, my name's Lucas" Lucas said, Ten gave him that peculiar tilt of his head again. 

"Lucas, huh" he murmured, "cute" he commented, Lucas felt his chest flutter a bit. 

"Ten is pretty cute too" he shot back, Ten grinned slowly. "I-I mean, I just um-" Lucas cleared his throat, he was a confident person. He was sure of that. Sure of himself. And peering down at Ten, and that smirk of his. Lucas was...not so sure about that anymore. The ball suddenly didn't feel like it was in his court anymore. And his suspicion was all but confirmed when Ten reached up, tugging at Lucas' collar. 

"You know, we could probably leave now. That guy's probably circled the block a dozen times by now" Ten said, that's right. They were crammed into an alley way, way too close for being strangers. Lucas cleared his throat, edging toward the mouth of the alley. But Ten pulled him back by the collar once more, "hold on, I never thanked you for hiding me" he said, Lucas' lips parted in surprise. 

"It's-it's alright, really. It was my fault, remember?" Lucas chuckled nervously, Ten moved in closer if that were possible. 

"Of course it wasn't" he murmured, "besides, don't you want me to thank you?" he purred, Lucas could feel his will failing him. He felt him being pulled in by Ten, moving in closer until they were breathing each other's air. 

"I um..." Lucas wasn't sure what he was trying to say but whatever it was, it wasn't cooperating with his mouth. It didn't matter anyway, because Ten's lips were right there. That's what his mouth should be preoccupied with. But then Lucas peered at Ten's face and he realized something. The looked his eyes was the same look Ten had used on those strangers back at the club. Lucas wasn't even close to figuring Ten out, but he was pretty certain of one thing. Ten had this game he played, where he put out bits and pieces of himself to draw people in. To make them want him until they couldn't think of anything but him. And he was doing the same thing to Lucas. But Lucas had figured out one loop hole. Ten didn't like to be looked at. He had seen his facade crack back at the club, when he was dancing. When Lucas had been studying his face, the slope of his brow and curl of his lips. Ten had been caught off guard. So Lucas pulled his gaze from Ten's lips to his face, back to his dark eyes and the small point of his nose. The sharp angle of his jaw and rosy color of his cheeks. Ten was beautiful in a cat like way, or maybe in a way that was entirely his own. Lucas didn't know, but he liked it anyway. Ten, however, didn't seem to like Lucas liking it. Because he frowned, pushing away. 

"Why do you keep doing that?" Ten asked, a complaint in his voice. 

"Doing what?" Lucas asked, a bit distracted still. 

"Just- you stare, why are you staring at me?" Ten asked, sounding genuinely upset now. 

"I'm not allowed to look at the person who's about to kiss me?" Lucas asked, Ten scoffed. 

"Who said I was going to kiss you?" he said, unconvincingly. Lucas raised a brow, 

"So you weren't about to kiss me?" he asked, Ten rolled his eyes. 

"I don't know, maybe. Then you started staring, it's weird" he huffed, Ten over all was very huffy it seemed. Lucas only smiled, though. 

"I was only staring because I think you're beautiful" he said, Ten froze. Lucas could feel him stiffening up, since they were still right against each other. 

"Shut-shut up, just- ugh-" Ten fought his way out of the alley this time, dusting himself off once he was free. Lucas scooted his way out to follow, 

"Ten, wait" he said, but Ten was already striding down the sidewalk. Lucas freed himself and then jogged after him, "Ten, I didn't mean to make you mad" he said, 

"I'm not mad" Ten said, rolling his eyes. Lucas could tell he was, even if he couldn't see. 

"Then why are you storming off?" Lucas asked, catching up and walking beside him. 

"Because...because it's late" Ten said, Lucas smiled. That definitely sounded like an excuse, plus it was only maybe just past one in the morning. Most clubs were still going hard this time of night...or, morning. 

"Alright, can I drive you home?" Lucas offered, 

"I drove myself" Ten said, 

"Okay, can I take you out sometime?" Lucas tried again, Ten stopped suddenly. Lucas stopped with him. Ten pinned with a harsh look, 

"You don't actually want to go out with me, you want to go out with the guy who wear heels and tight leather pants. But newsflash, I don't wear this stuff all the time. In fact, I live in sweatpants and bunny slippers most of the time. I'd even wear it on a date if my pride weren't at stake" Ten went on, "and you look like you go to the gym, I hate the gym" he definitely rolled his eyes this time, "you and I, we're not something that can happen-" 

"Why not?" Lucas asked, genuinely curious. Ten blinked, seeming at a loss for a moment. 

"Wha- I just-I just told you-" 

"Yeah, but I like bunny slippers and sweats. Plus, I wouldn't make you go to the gym with me" Lucas shrugged, Ten's mouth was open but no words were coming out. "I just mean, let's go out and see. Because now I definitely want to see those bunny slippers" he said, Ten barked a laugh and then slapped a hand over his mouth. Lucas smiled on reflex, 

"You're not real" Ten said, Lucas shrugged. Ten laughed as she shook his head, "whatever, fine, I'll go out with you" he sighed, mumbling something to himself. 

"Cool, but there's one thing I need from you right now. It's important, like, life or death important" Lucas said seriously, Ten peered at him. 

"What?" he asked, Lucas looped an arm around Ten's waist and pulled him in close. He grinned down at him, 

"A kiss" he said, Ten snorted and covered his face with one hand. 

"Good God" He muttered, 

"Nope, just me" Lucas said, Ten giggled into his hand for a moment and then he sighed. He smiled up at Lucas, 

"What kind of nonsense am I getting myself into" he murmured, already reaching up and cupping Lucas' face. 

"Dunno, can't wait to find out though" Lucas said, closing his eyes as Ten finally kissed him. Fate isn't a thing that Lucas believes in, but if there was a fate, he'd like to think she was smiling down at him that night.


End file.
